<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibelot by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330508">Bibelot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Very Mild Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bibelot: a small household ornament or decorative object: trinket. [Shikamaru x Tenten]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bibelot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: Drabble timeeeeeee! Not gonna lie guys my heart broke a little writing this; there's just something about the word 'wail' that breaks me =[</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Very Mild Major Character Injury.</p><p>Word of The Day – Bibelot: a small household ornament or decorative object: trinket.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the only thing she had left of her mother; the small snow globe that, when wound up, sparkled with different coloured lights. It didn't play music, but she could hear her mother's light musical laugh when the lights danced from it. It was her most treasured possession.</p><p>So, you can imagine how her heart mimicked the shattering action of the glass when it fell to the floor when Shikamaru was shoved into it by Lee asking for a spar.</p><p>"Tenten?"</p><p>Ino's voice was muffled to the bun haired girl as she continued to stand there, frozen, hyperventilating, staring at the broken ornament.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Shikamaru blinked after righting his balance before gazing down and wincing.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that Tenten," the Nara turned around to glare at Lee. "Don't push people idiot."</p><p>"Tenten you're scaring me," Ino mumbled, her hands grasping themselves in front of her in worry.</p><p>Every member of her team and team ten was staring at her now. Her knees seemed to give out first to drop her to the floor so she could claw at the pieces of the broken glass.</p><p>"Tenten?" Shikamaru called this time in a questioning tone.</p><p>The glass had cut into her fingers several times, but she didn't even feel the sting; the stinging at the back of her eyes meaning she was starting to cry; <em>that</em> she felt.</p><p>With shaking fingers, she picked up the base of the object, and twisted the lever to make the lights dance; it wouldn't move. That was broken too.</p><p>She began to wail.</p><p>It was a very un-Tenten sound, but she did, she wailed, loudly and openly.</p><p>"Hey-hey come on," Shikamaru kneeled down to be in front of her, he glanced at Ino over her shoulder for help. "It-it's not that bad, we'll get it fixed."</p><p>"Yes, friend Tenten!" Lee added somewhere to her right sounding upset himself. "It will be good as new in no time!"</p><p>She didn't want <em>new</em>; the snow globe was <em>old</em>; it held <em>old</em> memories. Memories of birthdays playing in the garden with her mother before watching the lights dance together when she was tucked up in bed.</p><p>She crushed some of the glass in her hand and her reaction seemed to make Shikamaru freeze in fear.</p><p><em>"Get out</em>," Tenten found her voice to be the lowest it had ever been, she only knew it was her that spoke because she could feel her mouth form the words. "Get out get out get <em>out</em>!"</p><p>Neji moved first; grabbing Lee and dragging him out the door, Choji following closely behind. Shikamaru didn't move, only making her feel angrier, until Ino snapped herself out of it and fisted her hands in his Chunnin jacket and pulled, with effort, the Nara out the door too.</p><p>When she was alone; <em>that's</em> when the tears fell.</p><p>She came downstairs the next day to find it gone completely from where she had left the pieces on the dining table; before she even had time to panic there was a knock on her door.</p><p>Her body mechanically went through the motions to walk to the door, unlock and open it.</p><p>"Shikamaru?" She asked the guilty looking teenager in front of her.</p><p>He didn't raise his eyes, but his hands came up holding-</p><p>"My snow globe!"</p><p>She snatched it from him; it had been repaired, but it didn't <em>look</em> new; it looked like she remembered it; scuffed and scratched with memories.</p><p>"From your reaction yesterday I gathered it had sentimental value to you; so, I wasn't going to get you a new one," when she looked up, he looked away. "I had the shop repair it but I brought along the old glass pieces so I could see what marks it had. Easy to say the shop owner was confused when I asked him to add back the original marks and to take the shine off the base."</p><p>Tenten stood there, blinking rapidly, as she processed what the brown-haired boy had said.</p><p>"You-you did all that for me?"</p><p>"I was the one that broke it; I should be the one to fix it," he scratched his head before sighing. "You should also lock your door; I came by last night to ask for it to get it fixed but found it open. I locked it behind me with a key I found and posted the key back through the letterbox."</p><p>At that he knelt down, the key in question, as he said, was indeed sitting on the floor; he picked it up and set it on the table beside the door.</p><p>"Please lock your door in the future Tenten; it's dangerous."</p><p>She barely heard his comments about her door, still so happy her mother's possession had been returned to her in the proper state to think about anything else. She held it to her chest before giving him a beaming smile and his shoulders slouched at that and he gained a small relieved smile of his own.</p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet?</p><p>He shook his head, blinking at the sudden change in topic. "Uhh no, not yet."</p><p>Glancing down at the snow globe for a second, she looked up again with a grin. "I was going to make pancakes; you want some?"</p><p>He almost seemed shocked that she hadn't just taken the snow globe and told him to get lost, he eventually nodded.</p><p>"Come in then!" She stood to the side and motioned him in. "So, what does Shikamaru Nara have on his pancakes?"</p><p>"I'm pretty easy," he replied, shuffling out of his shoes. "Usually just maple syrup in my house."</p><p>"Ugh! How <em>boring</em>! How do you Nara's live with just <em>maple syrup</em> on your pancakes?" Tenten sighed dramatically setting her snow globe on the dining table. Her fingers gave it an affectionate touch before grabbing Shikamaru's hand and half dragging him into the kitchen. "Come on! You are going to learn how to do pancakes right!"</p><p>Nearly an hour later, covered in flour and pancake batter from an impromptu food fight, started by Tenten herself, the pair sat at the dining table eating pancakes topped with every piece of confectionary in Tenten's kitchen as the snow globe's lights danced around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>